Chantage
by Crocodile Mundy
Summary: "Mais quel genre de vicieux es-tu ?" Le Spy sourit derrière sa caméra, les yeux rivés vers le corps à demi nu du Sniper, à l'écran. "Le genre impatient." répondit-il. "Enlève le reste".


Hello, devinez qui sort de l'ombres après quelques mois d'inactivité totale.

J'ai retrouvé cette ébauche (?) dans mes documents aujourd'hui et je me suis dit que ça pourrait un peu étoffer la liste des fics sur TF2 en français (oui je suis consciente que c'est kamikaze). Bonne lecture !

* * *

-Allons, Mundy, détends-toi...

Dans l'ombre, derrière son écran, Le Spy esquissa un sourire carnassier en voyant sa victime rougir de fureur.

-Demain je vais te chopper et là je te jure que tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure. » Marmonna le Sniper entre ses dents.

-Tu peux me menacer autant que tu veux, mais tu as une dette envers moi et je compte bien en profiter. Allez, tu sais ce que je veux. N'est-ce pas ?

Mundy pointa un doigt vers l'objectif de la camera qui lui faisait face, furieux :

-Et si je dis non ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu fera ?

Le Spy joignit les mains, et son sourire ce fit plus vicieux :

-Si tu refuse, _partner_, j'enverrai à tes employeurs cet enregistrement très intéressant que j'ai fais de toi. Je me demande combien de temps tu survivra après que ton équipe ai été mise au courant que tu vends des informations sous le manteau. Je ne donne pas cher de la peau de ta famille non plus. J'ai entendu dire que papa-maman avaient été mis sous surveillance ?

Mundy baissa la tête, et ses yeux disparurent sous l'ombre de son chapeau. Il était acculé.

-Enfoiré... » Murmura-t-il, les dents serrées.

Il resta figé un long moment, si bien que le Spy cru un instant que la caméra ne tournait plus puis, finalement, le Sniper soupira et retira son carquois, qu'il jeta dans un coin du van.

-Bien, voilà qui est raisonnable. » Gloussa le Spy.

Le Sniper lui adressa un regard noir à travers l'objectif, et déposa son chapeau avec ses lunettes, sur le bord de sa couchette.

-Enfin débarrassé de cet accoutrement ridicule. » Approuva le Spy avec une moue de satisfaction : « On passe aux choses sérieuses, maintenant. »

-Ferme-là un peu...

Mundy cligna des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière nue, et fit glisser son gilet sur ses épaules. Il pouvait voir le Spy l'observer attentivement, le regard vainqueur, et cela le faisait rager.

Il fit passer son polo rouge par dessus ses épaules, et l'envoya rejoindre le carquois, bientôt suivit par son tee-shirt blanc.

Torse nu, il fit face à la caméra, les poings serrés, et laissa à l'espion le loisir de l'admirer.

Ce dernier émit un long sifflement en détaillant le torse de sa victime, et Mundy, mal à l'aise, baissa résolument les yeux au sol.

-Je dois te remercier pour le spectacle, _bushman_. » S'esclaffa le Spy : « On voit que tu t'entretiens ! Mais regarde-toi... tu es tout crispé. Souffle un peu, Mundy. Il n'y a que toi, et moi. »

-C'est censé me rassurer ? » Grogna ce dernier en réponse.

Le Spy rit doucement, et son sourire s'étira plus amplement sur ses lèvres :

-Enlève le reste, maintenant. » Ordonna-t-il.

-Mais quel genre de vicieux es-tu ?!

-Le genre impatient. Le reste, Mundy. Vite.

Le Sniper ravala un juron et, tentant tant bien que mal de canaliser sa rage, s'attaqua à ses bottes, puis défit la boucle de sa ceinture.

L'espion le regarda sans mot dire se délester de son pantalon, dévoilant de longues jambes robuste, et un sous-vêtement sombre.

-Ne le retire pas tout de suite. » Le prévient-il : « J'aimerais t'admirer un peu plus longuement. »

Le regard du Sniper remonta vers l'objectif, meurtrier à l'extrême.

-Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux là, Mundy... Cela ne fait que renforcer mon désir.

L'intéressé eu un frémissement de dégoût à l'entente de ce mot, et vit à l'écran son adversaire le couver d'un regard plein de convoitise.

-Maintenant, j'aimerais que tu te touches, devant moi. » Déclara le français.

-Quoi ?! Hors de question.

-Fais-le, Mundy. Tu sais que je pourrais envoyer cette missive dès ce soir. Rien ne m'en empêche, mon hôtel est à côté d'une boite postale. Et ça sera _goodbye daddy_. Ou peut-être que ta mère sera exécutée en premier ? Ça, ça n'améliorerais pas la pauvre estime que Papa Mundy a pour son fiston. Tu y as pensé ? »

Et comme le Sniper baissait les yeux, le Spy rajouta : « Tu peux commencer par te caresser par dessus ton caleçon. »

Mundy déglutit. Il se sentait humilié.

Après une longue hésitation, sa main finit par rejoindre son entrejambe.

Le Spy ne perdait pas une miette de ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Le Sniper commença par masser timidement la protubérante, l'enveloppant entre ses longs doigts mat.

-Oui... » L'encouragea l'espion : « continue... »

La respiration du Sniper s'accéléra, et sa main continua à s'activer.

« Plus vite... »

Mundy s'exécuta. Il n'osait même plus regarder la caméra.

La bosse de son entrejambe s'enfla rapidement sous les stimulus, et une tâche humide ne tarda pas à apparaître sur le tissu.

« On dirait que la stimulation porte ses fruits, mon cher... »

Tout dans ce portrait était un régal pour les yeux de l'espion : les quelques gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur la tempe de l'australien, ses quelques mèches rebelles qui s'échappaient de sa coupe parfaite ou encore l'excitation malsaine qui naissait peu à peu sur les trais de l'australien.

« Vas-y directement... »

Sans même réfléchir, Mundy plongea sa main dans son sous-vêtement et saisit à pleines main sa verge pour se satisfaire de lui-même.

Peut être que le Spy le regardait, mais mais il n'en avait strictement plus rien à foutre.

À l'écran, le Sniper avait du mal à contenir son excitation : il mordillait compulsivement son poing et sa main droite disparaissait, hors champ, dans son pantalon bleu.

« Enlève-moi ce putain de caleçon ! »

Le tissu glissa sur les cuisses du Sniper, dévoilant enfin son sexe dressé.

« J'aimerais te prendre là et maintenant, Mundy... » Soupira le Spy, rêveur.

Les mains de l'Australien qui s'activaient toujours plus vite, et la tumulte de son souffle rauque et rapide n'en finissaient pas de stimuler l'espion, et bientôt, il jouit en un gémissement suave.

Mundy vînt peu de temps après, se déversant sur ses draps avec un long râle corsé.

La tête basse, Mundy reprenait son souffle, quand le rire particulier de l'espion attira son attention :

-Oh mon Dieu, Mundy ! C'était mieux que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer... » S'extasia-t-il : « Je devrais te faire chanter plus souvent. »

L'intéressé ne répondit pas. Il restait là, assis sur son lit, à fixer le Spy avec des yeux éteints.

-Tu m'as comblé pour cette fois, _bushman_. » Poursuivi l'espion en retrouvant son sérieux : « Mais la prochaine fois, je me montrerais plus dur, tu verra. En attendant..._ G'day to you, mate ! _»

Le Spy salua une dernière fois sa victime, puis la communication fut coupée.

Le Sniper se retrouva seul dans le pick-up silencieux.


End file.
